The City in Time
by evas-blue-box
Summary: In the Byzantium Oxygen Forest, the Time Energy catches up with Amy! What if there's a whole city filled with victims of the deadly energy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first story, so I may mess it up. Reviews are greatly apprecia ted. This basically takes place during Flesh and Stone if the time energy had caught up with her, and if the energy isn't what it seems. I guess it's a weak idea, but I could try?**

Amy sat with her eyes closed wringing her hands in annoyance. The Clerics stood a few feet away from her as far as she could tell. There were no angels around, but she knew they wouldn't be long. The thought of what would happen if she opened her eyes was enough to trample the curiosity out of her head, but sitting on a rock in the middle of an "oxygen factory" was as dull as nails. Her mind wandered, eventually falling on what the Doctor had told her a few minutes previously. There were so many things he said when she was seven. Was she supposed to pick one? Suddenly the familiar humming of the treeborgs ceased and guns spit fire through the dark, clanking and thumping against stone.

"What's happening, someone tell me!" Amy cried. The treeborg's humming was switching on and off and bullets ricocheted off the advancing angels.

"It's alright ma'am, just stay where you are!" The Cleric called Philip called to her.

Amy sighed. Sitting uselessly on a rock with her eyes shut tight. Not particularly helpful. Then as quickly as they had started, the gunshots stopped and the humming resumed as normal. It appeared as though the angels had retreated. Why?

"Whoa." She heard Crispin, one of the other Clerics say.

"Yeah. What is it?" The other Cleric Pedro asked.

"Beats me. Should we go take a look?"

"Yes but hurry back!" Philip barked.

"What is it? Describe it to me," Amy said urgently.

Philip kneeled down. "It's sort of a big glowing light with a lot of energy. It makes you feel weird." His voice sounded slightly dreamy.

A certain brightly glowy crack surfaced in Amy's mind. Suspicious, she stood up.

"Point me toward it. I need to see it."

"Miss Pond, you need to keep your eyes shut!"

"I still have a little countdown left. Am I facing the right way? I need to be quick," She said.

Philip sighed and grasped her shoulders and steered her left slightly.

"Ok," he said.

Amy's eyes flew open harsh bright light filled them.

"Oh my god. It's the crack in my wall. It's the same shape!" Without thinking, she started to walk closer. She had to get closer to the light.

"Miss Pond, come back!" Philip shouted.

She stepped closer and closer and the suddenly, she was falling, every part of her dropping, cascading through time and space, blinding white light surrounding her until she landed on cold, hard steel. She sat up and then promptly tipped onto her back with dizziness. Above her was a metal celling covered in glowing buttons and small screens depicting her name, accompanied by various numbers. After regaining her balance, she sat up, slowly this time. She gasped. In front of her was an enormous, slightly rounded, window. Outside was what looked like the inside of a tower, with countless windows like hers surrounding the walls. Each was darkened, but she could make out shadows lingering inside the mysterious pods. Behind her was the rest of the rounded room, entirely steel and cold, with a bench against the side wall. In the back there was a door shut with a heavy wheel.

Amy rushed over to the door, keen on leaving, and began attempting to turn the wheel. It wouldn't budge. Suddenly, a cool female voice filled the room, Startling Amy.

"Welcome, Amelia Jessica Pond. You are currently in Entrance Pod A26 of Time Crack Base 4, or TCB4. Do not attempt to escape, as you will be escorted to registration shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy looked around for the source of the voice.

"I am in the speakers. Do not be alarmed."

"What are you?" Asked Amy tentatively, not sure if it could hear her.

"I am Information Drone A26Z-P."

_So not human._ Amy thought. _Interesting._

"Can you tell me how I got here?"

"You were brought here through a time crack aboard the Byzantium ship on June 25th 2010," the Drone explained. "Those who fell through during that month are brought into this pod block."

"How do I get out?"

"You cannot exit TCB4, or any base in the Time City, as it is time-locked. This means that you are stuck here, erased from your original timeline and placed here."

Amy's mouth gaped open for a moment, but she closed it quickly as she regained her cool.

"That's what you think." She muttered. "I am getting OUT." She paced around the perimeter of the pod, looking for another exit, seeing as the main door wasn't cooperating.

"Madame Damira entering," announced the Drone. Soon after, the wheel on the door started to turn and the door swung open. In the doorway stood a tall woman with shoulder length black hair and a black military jack adorned with badges and patches Amy didn't recognize. She has knee-height black leather boots with heavy heels and spoke in a commanding tone.

"Amelia Pond, I presume?"  
>Amy stepped forward and tried to sound confident. "Yes?"<p>

"You will come with us." Amy wondered briefly who 'us' was, but her question was answered when 2 very tall figures stepped out of the shadows. They were dark and wispy-looking, humanoid, but not human. It looked as though semi-see through black fabric had been draped over them, clinging to their heads and arms. Each held a long matte black sword at their side. Heat and a faint blue light seemed to emit of their bodies.

The woman turned and walked down the brightly-lit industrial looking hallway. Amy followed and the tall black figures walked behind her. They walked for what seemed like a long time through twisting hallways until they reached a metal elevator.

As the elevator descended, the woman turned to her.

"My name is Madame Damira. I run this pod block. These are Shadow Druids," She said, gesturing to the tall dark figures. "They guard the city and make sure residents stay within the confinements and tend to their assigned duties."

The elevator doors opened with a low hiss. In front of Amy was what looked like a voting booth, but there was a screen on the back wall and a metal chair in front of the desk. Madame Damira spoke loudly to seemingly nothing.

"Registration: Amelia Jessica Pond. Entrance Pod A26 at TCB4. Begin Procedure."

The Shadow Druids attempted to push Amy into the chair.

"I can walk, thanks!" Amy said irritably. She sat down in the chair and the screen flicked on.

"Amelia Jessica Pond. You will now register," A voice which Amy assumed was a drone, said.

"Please state your year of birth"

"1989," she said, unsure of what she was registering for.

"Please state your place of birth," The Drone continued.

"Scotland, but I live in Leadworth now."  
>"Unnecessary information. Please restate answer."<p>

"Scotland," Amy repeated.

"Place your hand on the screen for print scan." She placed her hand on the screen as a white light moved across.

"Thank you. Registration complete. You are assigned to package setting duties. Please exit the registration booth."

The door opened behind Amy. She stood up and walked through the door, unsure about what lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Madame Damira was waiting outside flanked by two shadow druids. She led Amy to a heavy door which opened out into the center of the tower. The walls were lined with doors.

"Room B2-62. Three down on your right."

Madame Damira nodded into the hallway as she spoke. Amy stepped down the hallway, looking closely at the doors. Each was wood with a copper plaque. The Plaque was labeled with a number. B2-59, B2-60, B2-61, B2-62. A key was in the door with a little metal label attached to it that read:

Amelia Jessica Pond

Package Setter- S6

B2-62, TCB4

Amy pushed the door open. Inside was a small room with concrete walls and a door in the back which she assumed was the bathroom. The whole room was empty except for two huge wooden crates sitting on the floor. Uncertain, she opened the first crate. Inside was an inflatable mattress, a bag of toiletries, a stack of fitted white t-shirts and dark jeans, two white nightgowns, a communicator cuff, and a set of two dog tags labeled like her key. The second was larger and help a folding table and 3 folding chairs. Not sure what to do next, she looked around the room for instruction. On the back of the front door a piece of paper was tacked, bearing the title, "RULES AND REGULATIONS" Amy leaned in to read the small type.

"-Newcomers must set up their rooms and dress immediately upon arrival.

-All residents must report to work when the bell rings. Package setters report to Resident Elevator 10, or RE 10. Food coordinators report to RE 11. Generator Supervisors report to RE 12.

- Leaving TCB4 without explicit permission is strictly forbidden.

- The center of the towers is off limits.

- Do not attempt to interact with the shadow druids. They protect the city, but do not form bonds with residents."

"Sound a bit sinister, eh?" Amy said under her breath. Smirking slightly, she opened the door and walked across the pathway lining the edge of the tower. She leaned over the edge of the concrete wall around the pathway to see that the tower seemed to go on forever, and looking up, it just kept on going. Wondering how that was possible, she ambled back in to the room to begin unpacking.

**Bit of a short chapter, I know, but the next will be better/longer. Keep reviewing guys! :) **


End file.
